


Run to you

by Watashiwa_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, Post-Break Up
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashiwa_hoon/pseuds/Watashiwa_hoon
Summary: 𝖬𝗒 𝖿𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗋𝗎𝖾𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗂'𝗅𝗅 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗋𝗎𝗇 𝗍𝗈 𝗒𝗈uOr when y/n and Seungcheol broke up but Y/n decided to stop turning her back and set things right
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there are typos and such, i'm not really a good writer so forgive me but enjoy reading it.
> 
> @Watashiwa_hoon on twt

**𝘐𝘴𝘢**

"𝖠𝖭𝖮 𝖡𝖠! 𝖲𝖨𝖭𝖠𝖡𝖨 𝖭𝖠𝖭𝖦 𝖡𝖴𝖲𝖸 𝖠𝖪𝖮!!"

"𝖸/𝗇 𝗀𝗎𝗌𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗄𝗂𝗍𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖺𝗄𝖺𝗌𝖺𝗆𝖺, 𝗆𝖺𝗌𝖺𝗆𝖺 𝖻𝖺 𝗒𝗈𝗇?"

"𝖧𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗂 𝗆𝗈 𝖻𝖺 𝗇𝖺𝗄𝗂𝗄𝗂𝗍𝖺?! 𝖲𝗈𝖻𝗋𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝖽𝖺𝗆𝗂 𝗄𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗀𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗐𝖺! 𝖣𝖺𝖽𝖺𝗀𝖽𝖺𝗀 𝗄𝖺 𝗉𝖺 𝖻𝖺 𝗌𝖺 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝖻𝗅𝖾𝗆𝖺 𝗄𝗈?"

"𝖮𝗄𝖺𝗒, 𝗌𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗒... 𝖩𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗋𝖾𝗆𝖾𝗆𝖻𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝖺 𝖻𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗄 𝖺𝗇𝖽---"

"𝖠𝗅𝖺𝗆 𝗄𝗈 𝖲𝖾𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗈𝗅. 𝖧𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗂 𝗇𝖺 𝖺𝗄𝗈 𝖻𝖺𝗍𝖺. 𝖯𝗐𝖾𝖽𝖾 𝖻𝖺 𝗅𝗎𝗆𝖺𝖻𝖺𝗌 𝗄𝖺 𝗇𝖺 𝗇𝗀 𝗄𝗐𝖺𝗋𝗍𝗈 𝗄𝗈?"

"𝖮𝗄𝖺𝗒"

**𝘋𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘢**

"𝖢𝗁𝖾𝗈𝗅𝗅𝗂𝖾𝖾𝖾𝖾𝖾, 𝗄𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖺𝗉𝗂𝗇 𝗆𝗈 𝖺𝗄𝗈 𝗉𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗌𝖾𝖾𝖾𝖾"

"𝖸/𝗇 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝗀𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗐𝖺 𝖺𝗄𝗈 𝗄𝖺𝗒𝖺 𝗉𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗌𝖾 𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗀, 𝗉𝗐𝖾𝖽𝖾 𝖻𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖺𝗆𝖺𝗒𝖺 𝗇𝖺 𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗀"

"𝖪𝖺𝗇𝗂𝗇𝖺 𝗄𝖺 𝗉𝖺 𝗆𝖺𝗆𝖺𝗒𝖺 𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖺𝗆𝖺𝗒𝖺 𝖺𝗍---"

"𝖸/𝗇 𝗉𝗐𝖾𝖽𝖾 𝖻𝖺. 𝖪𝖺𝗁𝗂𝗍 𝗇𝗀𝖺𝗒𝗈𝗇 𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗀. 𝖨𝗐𝖺𝗇 𝗆𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝗇𝖺 𝖺𝗄𝗈"

"𝖠𝗁 𝗀𝖺𝗇𝗈𝗇? 𝖡𝖺𝗁𝖺𝗅𝖺 𝗄𝖺 𝗌𝖺 𝖻𝗎𝗁𝖺𝗒 𝗆𝗈"

**𝘛𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘰**

"𝖢𝖧𝖮𝖨 𝖲𝖤𝖴𝖭𝖦𝖢𝖧𝖤𝖮𝖫! 𝖡𝖠𝖪𝖨𝖳 𝖪𝖠 𝖡𝖠 𝖦𝖠𝖭𝖸𝖠𝖭?!"

"𝖠𝖭𝖮𝖭𝖦 𝖡𝖠𝖪𝖨𝖳 𝖠𝖪𝖮 𝖦𝖠𝖭𝖨𝖳𝖮?! 𝖧𝖠! 𝖸/𝖭 𝖯𝖠𝖴𝖫𝖨𝖳-𝖴𝖫𝖨𝖳 𝖭𝖠 𝖫𝖠𝖭𝖦 𝖳𝖠𝖸𝖮 𝖦𝖠𝖭𝖨𝖳𝖮!"

"𝖲𝗈 𝖺𝗇𝗈? 𝖭𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗀𝗈𝖽 𝗄𝖺 𝗇𝖺! 𝖭𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗀𝗈𝖽 𝗄𝖺 𝗇𝖺 𝗌𝖺 𝗋𝖾𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗒𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈? 𝖧𝖠!

"𝖯𝖺𝗇𝗈 𝗄𝗎𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗈? 𝖸/𝗇, 𝗇𝖺𝗇𝖺𝗄𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗀𝗈𝖽 𝗇𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗋𝖺𝗐-𝖺𝗋𝖺𝗐 𝗇𝖺 𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝖺𝗒𝗈 𝗀𝖺𝗇𝗂𝗍𝗈. 𝖠𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗍𝖺𝗒𝗈 𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗒, 𝗐𝖺𝗅𝖺 𝗇𝖺 𝗍𝖺𝗒𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗋𝖺𝗌 𝗌𝖺 𝗂𝗌𝖺'𝗍 𝗂𝗌𝖺."

"𝖦𝖺𝗇𝗈𝗇 𝖻𝖺 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝖺𝗀𝖺 𝗄𝖺𝖽𝖺𝗅𝗂 𝗌𝗎𝗆𝗎𝗄𝗈 𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗈𝗅? 𝖦𝖺𝗇𝗈𝗇 𝖻𝖺 𝗍𝖺𝗅𝖺𝗀𝖺 𝗄𝖺𝖽𝖺𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖻𝗂𝗍𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗅𝖺𝗁𝖺𝗍?"

"𝖸/𝗇, 𝖺𝗄𝗈 𝖻𝖺? 𝖠𝗄𝗈 𝖻𝖺 𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗌𝗎𝗆𝗎𝗄𝗈? 𝖠𝗄𝗈 𝖻𝖺 𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗇𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗀𝗈𝖽? 𝖮 𝗂𝗄𝖺𝗐?"

Tatlo, Tatlong beses kayong paunti-unting nasira. Dahil and ikaapat iyon na huling pagkikita. At ang realisasyon na nasa huli pala talaga ang pagsisisi.

"SEUNGCHEOL!" Malakas mong sigaw pagpasok mo palang sa apartment nyo. 

Pero imbes na ang kanyang ngiti, katahimikan ang sumalubong sayo. Ang kalat na naging resulta ng huli nyong pag-aaway ay nandoon pa rin pero isa lang ang alam mo, iniwan ka na talaga nya.

Pero masisi mo ba sya? May karapatan syang iwanan ka. May karapatan syang saktan ka dahil sa totoo lang mas masakit pa ang idinulot mo sa kanya, mas masakit pa sa pagpalit sa kanya. Ito ay ang harap harapan mong pinaramdam sakanya na hindi mo na sya mahal.

Napaupo ka sa sahig at unti unting tumulo ang mga luha mo. Napahawak ka sa dibdib mo at agad na sumigaw ng malakas at habang tumatagal mas lumalakas ang mga hikbi mo.

"Ito pala, Ito pala ang pakiramdam ng nasasaktan, ng naiiwan. Ang tanga mo kasi, bakit kase ang tanga-tanga mo?!" Wala sa sariling nasabi mo.

At doon rin narealize mo ang lahat ng pagkakamaling nagawa mo. Ang mga pagkakamaling kahit kailan ay hindi na maitatama pa.

Nakalimutan mo na kung ilang beses mo syang pinagtulukan pero hindi ka nya sinusukuan. Kung ilang beses mo syang sinaktan pero paulit-ulit syang bumabalik sayo. At ngayon naaalala mo ang isang bagay na kitatakutan mo sa lahat na ilang taon mong itinago at pinagpaniwala ang sarili na hindi mangyayari.

Ang takot na sya mismo ang mang-iwan sayo pero kung dati hahayaan mong mangibabaw ang takot mo, hindi na ngayon.

Dahil ngayon ikaw naman ang tatakbo papunta sa kanya hanggang sa sya ay bumalik na.

"My fears may came true, But i'll always run to you, so please wait for me love" Naibulong mo na lang bago tumayo at lumabas papuntang kotse mo.


	2. Finding you, Finding us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found him, but he's not who she used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing confessions coz i never experienced one haha so im sorry if its lame

lang oras ka nang paikot ikot, hindi alam kung saan ang pupuntahan, hindi alam kung saan mo sya hahanapin. Sa paghahanap mo hindi mo namalayan na mag gagabi na pala. 

Lahat na ng mga posibleng lugar na pwede nyang puntahan ay pinuntahan mo na. At doon mo naisip na lahat ay napuntahan mo, maliban sa isa.

Agad mong inikot ang manibela ng iyong kotse, papunta sa direksyong salungat ng inyong bahay. Habang papalapit ka sa lugar na iyon ay mas lalong lumakas ang tibok ng iyong puso at ang mga salitang 'sana ay naroon sya' ay ang pumupuno sa utak mo.

Sa paghinto ng iyong kotse ay agad kang bumaba at tumakbo. 

At tama ka nga, narito sya, dahil sa di kalayuan ay nakikita mo syang nakaupo sa tabi ng maliit na lawa habang nakatingin sa papadilim ng kalangitan. At sa nasasaksihan mo ngayon, naramdaman mong unti-unting tumutulo ang iyong luha habang ang mga alaala nyong dalawa sa lugar na ito ay paunti-unting bumabalik sa iyo. Dito sa lugar na tinawag nyong sainyo.

⇻⇻⇻⇻

"𝘏𝘖𝘠! 𝘊𝘏𝘖𝘐!" 𝘚𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.  
"𝘈𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘢 𝘺/𝘯, 𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘮𝘰" 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰.

"𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘪 𝘢𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰" 𝘮𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢.  
"𝘉𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘶𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨? 𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘢?" 𝘗𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘨-𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘳.  
"𝘉𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘢! 𝘐𝘣𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘪 𝘵𝘰. 𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘰" 

𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘰 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘬𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘪 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘰 𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰.

𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘰 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦 𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘨𝘢 𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘬 𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢 𝘯𝘢.

"𝘠/𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰? 𝘈𝘣𝘢--" 𝘉𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘱𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘰.  
"𝘚𝘩𝘩𝘩... 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘨 𝘬𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥" 

𝘕𝘢𝘨𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘺 𝘬𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘥 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘬𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘳 𝘯𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘭.

"𝘞𝘰𝘸... 𝘠/𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘱?" 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭, 𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘱𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦 𝘯𝘢 𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘳. 𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘰. 𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘨𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘬 𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘩𝘢𝘯.

"𝘕𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘬𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘩𝘢"  
"𝘠𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘵-𝘬𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘵... 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘺𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘯𝘺𝘰"

𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘢, 𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘰, 𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘶𝘱𝘰.

⇥⇥⇥⇥

"𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴" 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘥.

"𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘭, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘪---"   
"𝘠/𝘕 𝘏𝘖𝘞 𝘔𝘈𝘕𝘠 𝘛𝘐𝘔𝘌𝘚 𝘋𝘖 𝘐 𝘏𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘛𝘖 𝘛𝘌𝘓𝘓 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘐 𝘕𝘌𝘌𝘋 𝘛𝘖 𝘉𝘌 𝘈𝘓𝘖𝘕𝘌!" 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘥 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘰 𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘸 𝘬𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘬.

"𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘕 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘋𝘖 𝘐 𝘏𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘛𝘖 𝘓𝘌𝘈𝘝𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘈𝘓𝘖𝘕𝘌! 𝘊𝘏𝘖𝘐 𝘚𝘌𝘜𝘕𝘎𝘊𝘏𝘌𝘖𝘓! 𝘞𝘌'𝘝𝘌 𝘉𝘌𝘌𝘕 𝘉𝘌𝘚𝘛 𝘍𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘋𝘚 𝘍𝘖𝘙 𝘠𝘌𝘈𝘙𝘚! 𝘈𝘛 𝘐𝘛𝘖 𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘜𝘕𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘉𝘌𝘚𝘌𝘚! 𝘜𝘕𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘉𝘌𝘚𝘌𝘚 𝘕𝘈 𝘕𝘈𝘎𝘛𝘈𝘎𝘖 𝘒𝘈 𝘚𝘈𝘈𝘒𝘐𝘕 𝘕𝘎 𝘕𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘔𝘋𝘈𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘔𝘖!" 𝘔𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘪 𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘯𝘺𝘰 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

"𝘒𝘈𝘐𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘎𝘈𝘕 𝘉𝘈 𝘠/𝘕?! 𝘒𝘈𝘐𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘎𝘈𝘕 𝘉𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘓𝘈𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘕𝘎 𝘕𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘔𝘋𝘈𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘒𝘖 𝘔𝘈𝘓𝘈𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘔𝘖?! 𝘏𝘈!!" 

"𝘖𝘖! 𝘋𝘈𝘏𝘐𝘓 𝘉𝘌𝘚𝘛𝘍𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘋𝘚 𝘛𝘈𝘠𝘖! 𝘕𝘈𝘒𝘈--"

"𝘠𝘜𝘕 𝘕𝘎𝘈 𝘠/𝘕! 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘰! 𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘰!"

"𝘈𝘯𝘰?" 𝘚𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘰 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘩𝘢𝘯, 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘺𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘳𝘪 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢, 𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘢 𝘯𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰? 𝘚𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰?

"𝘈𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰 𝘺/𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘰! 𝘈𝘳𝘢𝘸-𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘥𝘢𝘮 𝘬𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰 𝘯𝘢 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘺𝘢𝘭 𝘬𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘯𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘬𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘰!"

"𝘏-𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘬𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘩𝘢𝘯"

𝘛𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘭𝘰 𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘩𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘪𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘥𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘰.

"𝘗𝘞𝘌𝘚 𝘐𝘗𝘈𝘐𝘐𝘕𝘛𝘐𝘕𝘋𝘐 𝘒𝘖 𝘚𝘈𝘠𝘖! 𝘠/𝘕 𝘎𝘜𝘚𝘛𝘖 𝘒𝘐𝘛𝘈! 𝘎𝘜𝘚𝘛𝘖𝘕𝘎 𝘎𝘜𝘚𝘛𝘖 𝘒𝘐𝘛𝘈 𝘛𝘖 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘗𝘖𝘐𝘕𝘛 𝘕𝘈 𝘈𝘕𝘎 𝘏𝘐𝘙𝘈𝘗 𝘏𝘐𝘙𝘈𝘗 𝘕𝘈 𝘐𝘛𝘈𝘎𝘖!"

𝘚𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘰 𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘥 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘶𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘣𝘰𝘬 𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘰 𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘭𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘴.

"𝘞-𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?"  
"𝘋𝘪 𝘮𝘰 𝘣𝘢 𝘢𝘬𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘨 𝘺/𝘯? 𝘎𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘢, 𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨-𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘢!"  
"𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘭... 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰"  
"𝘠/𝘯..."

𝘛𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘣𝘰 𝘬𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘱 𝘴𝘺𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘱𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘩𝘢 𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘨𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘢.

⇻⇻⇻⇻

Huminga ka ng malalim at pinunasan ang mga luha bago naglakad papunta sa kanya pero agad kang napahinto nang marinig mo ang boses nya.

"Took you long enough..."

Napayuko ka bago napag desisyonang umupo sa tabi nya, pero may distansya parin kayong dalawa hindi tulad ng dati na sobrang magkadikit kayo.

"C-cheol i---"  
"Stop y/n, alam ko kung anong sasabihin mo, magsosorry ka nanaman. Just...stop saying sorry. You're sorrys can't change anything y/n"

Niyakap mo ang iyong tuhod habang nananatiling nakayuko at katahimikan ang namayani sa inyong dalawa.

"Y/n... Where did everything go wrong? We were so perfect" mahinang sabi nya bago tumingin sayo pero nanatili kang nakatingin sa lawa, natatakot na kapag tumingin ka sa mata nya ay makikita mo ang sakit na naidulot mo.

"Y/n everyday, every time na pinagtutulakan mo ako i always ask why. You... Your not like that y/n pero one day you just push me away, kaya ko naman mag-tiis but why do you keep lying to me? "

At doon at tuluyan na ngang tumulo ang luha mong kanina mo pa pinipigilan dahil ang pangyayaring iyon ang oras na nagsimula na talaga kayong masira.

"I... I have this unspoke fear abot people leaving me behind that i end building walls around me and hurting those that surround me. S-so Cheol i'm sorry, i'm sorry if i hurt you, i'm sorry kung hinayaan ko ang takot ko na mangibabaw but Cheol i love you. I love you so much to the point that i hate my self for beeing so stupid"

Naramdaman mo syang tumayo at naglakad ng konti papalayo.

"If you love me then why did you hurt me? Y/n ang hirap isipin na patawarin ka dahil sa totoo lang hindi ko na alam kung ano ang paniniwalaan ko, hindi ko na alam kung alin sa sinsabi mo ang totoo. Y/n it's so hard to trust you again"

Tumayo ka tsaka hinarap sya at tiningnan sa mata.

"Then let me redeem myself. Let me redeem my place in your heart, let me gain your trust again. Cheol, alam kong nasaktan kita so please let me get you back again"

"Y/n... Tama na... Ayoko na..." Tiningnan ka nya ng isang beses bago tumalikod at nagsimulang maglakad papalayo.

"Choi Seungcheol" sa isang banggit mo sa pangalan nya ay napatigil sya.

"You may turn your back at me, You may push me away again and again, pero hindi kita susukuan tulad ng ginawa mo saakin. You may run away from me but i'll keep running to you until i'll find my place in you heart again. Seungcheol... I love you enough to face my fears."

Sa sandaling katahimikan ay nakita mo syang ikinuyom ang dalawang kamao.

"Y/n... Susuko ka lang sa huli kaya ngayon pa lang tumigil ka na." Sabi nya bago tuluyang naglakad papalayo.

"I... I really hurt you my love... But i won't stop until i found myself by your side again" naibulong mo na lang bago muling tumulo ang mga luha mo kasabay ng malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan.


End file.
